charlieandlolafandomcom-20200213-history
The Alchemist/Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)
= A mysterious yet kind man who can fuse the elements of Science and Magic for the good of mankind. It is revealed that The Alchemist was the former human identity of The Skeleton King who created The Hyperforce and Super Robot to combat himself when he was transformed by the Dark One's influence into his current undead form. Skeleton King is an evil undead warlord/sorcerer. He resides in the Citadel of Bone, a gigantic living spaceship made entirely out of bone filled with nightmarish creatures. Skeleton King plots to rule the universe starting with The Planet Shuggazoom and is obsessed to find out why Chiro is able to manipulate the Power Primate. Once, The Skeleton King was The Alchemist, a kindly master of the elements of science and magicuntil he was corrupted by The Dark Ones, a race of Trans-Dimensional demons and became their most loyal servant. Before he became Skeleton King the Alchemist created the Robot Monkeys to protect The Cosmos from his own Evil. Skeleton King masterminded key events like the creation of The Pit of Doom and the corruption of The Power Primate to awaken one of The Dark Ones from the Planet Shuggazoom's core. During the climactic battle, The Skeleton King's decapitated head merged with the unleashed Dark One Worm to become "The Skeleton King Worm" and traveled across the universe transforming once peaceful worlds into desolate wastelands in his wake. Eventually, The Hyperforce ended The Skeleton King Worm's rampage before he could destroy the planet Earth, another target in the Skeleton King Worm's path. But The Skeleton King's head was recovered from the depth of space by Mandarin and returned to the Planet Shuggazoom. Under Mandarin's possession, Skeleton King's head was stolen by The Skeletal Circle, The Skeleton King's mortal disciples whose leaders were Ma and Pa Shenko (Valeena's Parents) who thought to use the head's power to curse Shuggazoom City until they were interrupted by The Hyperforce. During the battle, the Skeleton King's head was split in two revealing a Crystal Skull which was collected by Mandarin and Valeena. It is revealed that The Crystal Skull is one of the elements needed to resurrect the Skeleton King (along with such objects as The Alchemist's Robe, The Ice Crystal of Vengeance, The Fire of Hate, and The Soul of Evil) which led Mandarin and Valeena to team up and gather the objects across the planet with the Hyperforce in an attempt to stop them. The search ended in the Pit of Doom (the place where The Skeleton King lost his original body) where Valeena was successful in resurrecting The Skeleton King in a new form similar to Darth Vader. Upon his resurrection, he raised a black castle of Formless Ooze within the Pit, which currently serves as a fortress for him and his undead army and plan to wage war "between the living and the dead" on Shuggazoom City. The Skeleton King's design and color scheme are homage to the 1970s Japanese toy series Henshin Cyborg's villain known as Dokuro King as well as other undead villainsHorned King and Skeletor. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. He also serves as the main anti hero/anti-villain of Charlie and Lola. He usually Carries a 12 gauge double barreled hammer Rifled Shotgun (Remington Model 700/12 Gauge Double Barrel Charles Parker Hammer Shotgun hybrid) that fires 15 double discharge rounds with a single trigger since it's a Break Action that has an invisible lever it both left hand and right hand shooters alike and it also has no rib. and also carries a double barrel musket and dresses up as a wild west puritan. but when Lola Sonner rigs the powder barrel by the weapon shed (that stores double barrel muskets, single barreled right handed flintlock blunderbusses, boomsticks, boompowders, and traps) and Charlie Sonner rigs the powder barrel in the wagon. Lola Sonner ducktapes the powder barrel on the floor in the weapon shed and then she gets out after using the long fuse, she locks the door with ducktape while the long fuse is underneath the door. then Charlie Sonner ducktapes the floor inside the wagon while The Skeleton King is sleeping when he is ducktaped to the hammock. Charlie Sonner uses the key to Save SPRX-77 the red monkey and Gibson the blue monkey after he trades the corn for the powder horn (skeleton king has a corn in place of the powder horn, and then Charlie Sonner puts the fuse in powder barrel hole. Then, Charlie Sonner locks the bac of the wagon with The Skeleton King in it with ducktaped the door so the Skeleton King won't get out. when the fuse is under the door of the wagon. SPRX-77, Gibson, Charlie and Lola have did it. Lola grabs the torch. Lola's response is when the weapon shed blows when she says goodbye firearms. and The Skeleton King's response is what it is (when he is ducktaped to the hammock.) and then when the wagon (with The Skeleton King is inside it) blows up when both Charlie and Lola says goodbye Mr Skeleton King. However, it is not similar to free birds.Category:Characters